The Outsiders 2
by ConverseOutsider
Summary: The Outsiders' legacies continues with their daughters
1. The Prolouge

The Outsiders II: The Legacy Continues

Prologue

Meet The daughters of the Outsiders

Dallas Camille Curtis is the daughter of the Outsider, Darryl ( Darry) Curtis. Dallas has two annoying little brothers, Curt and Michael. Her nickname is Cam (because of her middle name). She's 19 years old, and has long, straight, tan hair, light complexion, brown eyes, and a height of 5'6. She loves and plays different sports. Dallas fights for pride because she's strong. She's strict with her cousins and her friends like her father. Sometimes she fun and loving like her mother, Jodie. She's a the strictest of the greasers. ( Friends- Four-Bit Matthews, Samantha Randle, Danielle Winston, and Johanna Cade). ( Cousins- Phoebe Curtis and Lily Curtis)

Katie Danielle Matthews is the daughter of the Outsider, Keith Matthews or ( Two-Bit Matthews). Katie is an only child. She's 18 years old, and her nickname is Four-Bit ( she's a Two-Bit times 2). She's a wise cracker ( like her father) and beautiful like her mother, Miranda. She has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, light complexion, and the height of 5'5. She always can cheer up anyone sad. Four-Bit fights for conformity with her friends. She's the wise cracker of the greasers. ( Friends- Samantha Randle, Johanna Cade, Phoebe Curtis, Danielle Winston, Dallas Curtis, and Lily Curtis)

Phoebe Melanie Curtis is the daughter of the Outsider, Ponyboy Curtis. She has one older brother named Kirby. Her nickname is Mel ( because of her middle name). She has straight light brown hair, greenish-gray eyes, light complexion, and height of 5'4. Phoebe is 15 years old, and does well in school like her father and a cheerleader like her mother, Claire. She's the smartest of the greasers. Phoebe digs sunsets and books like her father. She fights for the sake of her friends and cousins. Her best friends are Johanna Cade and Danielle Winston. ( Friends- Samantha Randle, Four-Bit Matthews, Danielle Winston, and Johanna Cade) ( Cousins- Dallas Curtis and Lily Curtis)

Lily Janie Curtis is the daughter of the Outsider, Sodapop Curtis. She's an only child, and her best friend is Samantha Randle. Lily has a reckless grin like her father and gorgeous like her mother, Kat. She has tanish-brown straight hair, light complexion, dark brown eyes, and the height of 5'7. Her nickname is Lilypad. She's 18 years old, and is a dropout, but sometimes she goes to hang out with Samantha and Four-Bit at the school's pool and gym. She works at a gas station called the XX. She fights only for fun, and she's the outgoing greaser. ( Friends- Samantha Randle, Four-Bit Matthews, Danielle Winston, and Johanna Cade) ( Cousins- Dallas Curtis and Phoebe Curtis)

Danielle Michelle Winston is the daughter of the greaser, Dallas Winston or ( Dally Winston). She has 4 older brothers ( that get on her nerves). Her dad was almost shot, but his friends stopped the police before it happened. She's 19 years old, and tough like her father. She can be sweet like her mother, Yolanda. She has curly light brown hair, blue hard eyes, light complexion, and the height of 5'8. Her nickname is Danny, and she hates kids on her side of the border. She the toughest of the greasers. Her best friends are Phoebe and Johanna. ( Friends- Dallas Curtis, Lily Curtis, Four-Bit Matthews, Samantha Randle, Phoebe Curtis, and Johanna Cade)

Johanna Jillian Cade is the daughter of the greaser, Johnny Cade or (Johnnycakes). She has 2 younger brothers, who she loves. He dad almost died in a burning church, but had an amazing recovery over the week. Johanna has tan flawless skin, brown sweet eyes, long straight jet-black hair, and the height of 5'3. She's 16 years old, and is shy like her father. Johanna is pretty like her mother, Luna. She was mugged by Socs when she was 14 years old. She's still sacred after that accident today. She's friendly and funny. Johanna always keeps the girls' together. Her nickname is Jill ( because of her middle name). Her best friends are Danielle and Phoebe. She fights for peace between the Greasers and Socs. ( Friends- Dallas Curtis, Lily Curtis, Four-Bit Matthews, Samantha Randle, Phoebe Curtis, and Danielle Winston)

Samantha Cecilla Randle is the daughter of the Outsider, Steve Randle. She's 17 years old, and has 3 younger brothers, who get on her nerves. Her dad runs his very own auto shop (where she works). Samantha has silky brown hair, beautiful tan eyes, and the height of 5'9. For Socs, she has hatred for them like her dad. Her nickname is Sammy, and her best friend is Lily. Lily and her always act silly and stupid to make the girls' laugh. Samantha fights for hatred.( Friends- Four-Bit Matthews, Dallas Curtis, Johanna Cade, Danielle Winston, Phoebe Curtis, and Lily Curtis)


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders II: The Legacy Continues

Chapter 1

The Boys Are Back In Town

20 years later...

4 year old Phoebe and 6 year old Kirby watched the different cities and roads pass by while she sat for 4 hours in their car seats. " Are we there yet?" Phoebe watched another building pass by. "Almost," Ponyboy said to Phoebe as she swung her new barbie back and forward. " Ok." Phoebe said in disappointment, he had said that 2 hours ago. "Honey don't be disappointed, we'll be there soon." her mother said trying to comfort her. Phoebe stared out the window, and saw a sunset. She loved sunsets, and the pretty sunsets to her seemed to be left in Florida. Her family had moved from Florida because her mother had missed her home back in Tulsa, and they needed more space for them. After the long car ride, they finally arrived to their new house. As her father and mother unloaded the car, her mother said, " Kids don't sit like a sit in the mud, go explore the new neighborhood!" her mother said excitedly. Kirby groaned, " I hate meeting new people." Ponyboy looked at his son, " Well you can unpack your stuff and put it in your new room." Kirby grabbed one of his boxes, " Ok." Phoebe ran down the street and said, " Well I'll explore the neighborhood." "Hold on," Ponyboy said as he handed her baby bike. Ponyboy laughed as his daughter raced down the street on the little bike.

As little Phoebe pedaled far down the street, she saw a red headed boy wearing skates, and he too was racing down the street. " Hi." Phoebe called to the boy, but he ignored her. ' I guess no one would like to be my friend' she thought to herself. Suddenly, the boy waved her over. " Mph." she said biking over to him. The boy was old as her brother,and he said " I really can't talk to you, OK" Phoebe got off her bike and faced him, "Why, not?" The boy sighed, " I'm sorry, my name is Clarence Valance, and I'm a Soc." Phoebe tilted her head, " I don't understand." Clarence sighed, " Ok, let me explain." Clarence pointed to Phoebe's side of the neighborhood, " That's greaser territory." Then pointed to his side, " This is Soc territory." Phoebe sighed, " I'm not gettin' you." Clarence skated away from her and said, " Ask your dad, and tell him my mom said 'hi'" Phoebe watched the boy skate away, and pedaled to her side of the street. As she made her way home, she left her bike in the yard. Ponyboy was sitting on the porch. "Daddy," Phoebe asked, "what's greaser and soc territory?" Ponyboy eyes widened. "This can't be happening, we beat them 20 years ago." Phoebe watched her dad walk into the house. She would've followed, but sometimes her questions were sometimes hard to answer.

She pedaled in her new neighborhood, she saw 2 girls playing cards. She walked to the fence and hopped over it. 'Well' she thought, ' here goes nothing'. "Hi, I'm Phoebe, and I'm mew to the neighborhood." One of the girls laughed and said, " Hi I'm Katie, but my friends call me Four-Bit, what's a soft cutie little girl like you wanderin' around in this neighborhood?" The other girl glared at her, " She just said she was new to this neighborhood." Samatha said as Four-Bit stuck her tongue out at her, " anyways I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sammy. Four-Bit looked around the small yard, "Their are 2 more girls are in this neighborhood that you need to meet." She grabbed and dragged Phoebe to the backyard. " This is Johanna and Danielle." The small tan girl waved and the other a look. " C'mon Danny don't be like that." Four-Bit pointed her finger at her. "Fine." Danny put on a fake smile and waved. "Don't mine her Phoebe she's just mean and soulless like her daddy." Samantha said glaring at her. Danielle started to approach Samantha. " Hmm" she said hiding behind Four-Bit, "Danny, cool it and shut your trap." Danielle swished her hair in Samantha's face. " Gross and dramatic." Samabtha said as Danielle took her seat. Johanna stood up and walked over the Phoebe, "Oh don't mind her, she'll love you after she'll get to know you." Johanna said cheerily. Four-Bit sighed, "You never change, got that Jilly." Johanna nodded as she ran back to her game with Danielle, " I won't, I won't!" " Phoebe!" familiar voices shouted her name. She started to the front of the yard, but was stopped by Four-Bit. " You know 'em" Four-Bit said. "Yeah, they my cousins why?" Phoebe said unsurely. " I wanna scare them." Four-Bit said. "Alright, c'mon." Phoebe said as they headed to the front. Four-Bit hid in the tall grass. Phoebe called her cousins, " Over here." Her cousins, Dallas and Lily, walked to the house. " What are you doin' down here, you have to go home." Dallas yelled. " Ok, I left my bike in the backyard." As the girls followed, Four-Bit hopped on Lily. " Hi I'm Four-Bit, what's your name?" she said enthusiasticly. Lily laughed as she hit the grass, " I'm Lily, and your crushin' me!" Lily laughed. Four-Bit hopped off of her, " Sorry, girl allow me to intoduce myself, I'm Katie, But my friends call me Four-Bit!" Lily showed her reckless grin, " Nice to meet ya, I'm Lily Curtis." The girls that were in the backyard raced to the front. The all greeted on another. " Cool, I love cars too." Samantha said to Lily. " Her and her cars." Danny and Dallas sighed. Four-Bit gathered all of the girls in a circle and said, " From now on we're best friends forever, and this is our hangout and girls when we're older,NO BOYS!" All of the girls made a face when she said that. Four-Bit added, " And especially Socs!" Phoebe mind rang when she heard that word, " What's a Soc?". Four-Bit smirked, " A Soc is white trash with money." Dallas said sharply, " She doesn't know what that means." Four-Bit sighed and realized that she was too young to understand. Four-BIt smiled, " A Soc is the stuck up rich kids." Samntha laid back in th grass with Lily, " A greaser, which we are, are the less fortunate kids." Lily turned to Samantha" Well, that's ain't right." Four-Bit looked down at Samantha and Lily, " We know, well, girls see y'all tomorrow my dad and I are goin' to one of his friend's house tonight." Samantha, Johanna, and Danielle stood up, " That's weird, we're too." Dallas helped Lily and Phoebe up, " Yeah, Phoebe's dad and our dads are goin' to see some friends at his house." The girls stared at one another. "Coincidence." Johanna said. "Oh well, bye." our-Bit said as she walked home. " Yeah, my daddy's gonna kill me if I'm late. Bye." Danielle said jumping over the fence. " Well it was nice meetin' you." Johanna said as she walked out with Danielle. Lily looked at Samantha, " Aren't you goin' home?" Samantha walked up the porch's steps of the house, " This is my house, my mom and dad work late." The girls sighed, " Ok, bye." 2 miles away, Dallas said, " Race ya." The girls ran to Phoebe's house. " I'll be over in a minute." Dallas said run down the street. " I'll be over soon." Lily said walking to her house. It was beside Phoebe's. "Whoa" Phoebe said as Lily walked into her house.

Lily stopped at the door, " My dad wanted to be close."

4 hours later, Phoebe was in her little party dress. Since, her brother was older, he didn't have to wear anything nice. Suddenly, the door bell rang, it was Johanna. "Phoebe?' Johanna looked at her shocked. "Johanna?" Phoebe asked. They looked up, the dads we're smiling. Johnny took a knee so he could match Johanna's height, " Johanna, this is Phoebe and Ponyboy. Ponyboy's my best friend, and that's why we're here." Johanna nodded, " Oh, ok." Phoebe looked at Johanna and smirked, "Coincidence." Johanna repiled, " Coincidence." Phoebe grabbed Johanna's hand, "Let's go play in my room!" Johanna smiled, " OK!" The girls ran upstairs. 20 minutes later, Sodapop arrived. Sodapop looked at Ponyboy, " Look how big you've gotten!" Ponyboy sighed, " Yeah." Pony felt a yank, it was Lily. " Where's Mel?" Ponyboy looked down at her, " She's up stairs with Johanna." Lily looked at her uncle, " Johanna, what's she doin' here?" Ponyboy looked down at Lily, " The girls that you met today, we were tight with their father. Suddenly, Tow-Bit entered, " Now it's a party." Four-Bit her whistle, "WooHoo!" Four-Bit looked at Lily. " Hey, I saw you in the lot today! Cool, let's go!" Lily said grabbing Four-Bit's hand. Samantha can behind Four-Bit, and said, " Where we goin'?" Four-Bit looked at Samantha and grabbed her hand, " I guess to a room." Lily corrected her, "Phoebe's room." " Oh ok, but what about Danielle?"Samantha asked. " I don't know," Lily looked at Sodapop, "daddy can you tell Danielle we're up stairs when she comes?" Sodapop grinned, " Sure." The girls raced up stairs. The girls upstairs played with Phoebe dolls. 20 minutes later, Dally and Danielle came. Ponyboy greeted Dally. " Why didn't you bring your girl?" Steve asked. Dally shot him a look, " She didn't want to come!" Sodapop held up his hands in defeat, " Cool it buddy, it's fine." As Four-Bit and Samantha walked out the kitchen, Four-Bit commented, " Look the mean one's here!" Danielle had a low patience because before the party, her dad had forced her into a stupid dress and shoes. Samantha saw the look in her eyes, so she grabbed Four-Bit's hand and ran upstairs. Danielle slowly went up the stairs, and almost tackled Four-Bit. " Stop Danielle, stop!" Johanna cried as she tugged Four-Bit's arms. Danielle let go of Four-Bit. " Fine, But I'm watching you!" Danielle said as she entered Phoebe's room. To that day, the girls promised they would stick together. They called themselves The Outsiders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summer Break ( Almost)

" Johanna!" 15 year old Phoebe yelled as her best friend started to goof off with Four-Bit. "What," 16 year old Johanna looked at Phoebe, " it's Friday, and next week is our last week of school and then it's SUMMER!" 18 year old Four-Bit turned down the music, " Let lose, Mel!". Phoebe had to give in, " Fine, I'll take a break." Johanna cheered, " Woohoo, that's our Mel, turn the music up louder Four-Bit!" Four-Bit obeyed and craned it up. The danced and danced. Then they heard 19 year old Dallas and Danielle coming down the steps. Johanna said quickly, " Turn it off, they hate noise. Especially if it's us!" Four-Bit quickly turned off the radio. " C'mon sit down!" Phoebe scream-whispered to them. They sat on the red sofa and turned on the basement's TV. Danielle was the first on in the basement. "That's weird, I swore I heard music. It sounded like something Four-Bit would listen too." Danny glared at Four-Bit. Four-Bit held up her hands in defense, "Can't girls have fun, I mean it almost summer!" Danielle facial expression changed and motioned to sit on sofa's arm rest, " It cool, I just hate that song by the Black Eyed Peas, Pump It ( Louder)." Johanna looked around, " Where's Dallas?" Danielle looked at Phoebe, "In the kitchen cuz she wanted a snack, and she's pissed off with you." Phoebe looked at Danielle in her blue hard eyes, " Why?" Danielle shrugged, " I don't know something about her phone." Phoebe remembered that she made her angry earlier today...

Earlier Today...

At 2: 29 pm

Phoebe walked and followed Dallas all through the hallways at school. She had a question for her about Math. It was complicated, and Dallas was the only one good with Algebra. " Can you please help me with this problem?" Phoebe begged. " Nope, cuz you need to figure out it on your own" Dallas smirked. " Fine." Phoebe walked away angrily, but suddenly she got mischievous idea. When Dallas was turned around facing her locker, Phoebe took her IPhone. Dallas didn't even noticed because she was always so busy. She noticed when Samantha walked up to her and said, " I send you a text, why didn't you answer?" Then she felt in her backpack slot where her phone was, and it was empty. "Phoebe, I gonna kill you!" Dallas mumbled to herself as she went to her car.

" Yeah, kid, you better hide." Danielle said looking at Phoebe. Phoebe was way ahead of her, and hid in the closet's waste basket. Johanna shook her head and pointed a finger to Danielle, " Don't tell her where she is!" Four-Bit sighed, " I'll keep an eye on her, Jilly,go see your bf." " Are you sure," Johanna sighed, "she's wild and I can miss a little of my date with Miles." Four-Bit held up her hand, " I got this, GO." As soon as Johanna left, Dallas came down. " Four-Bit, where's Phoebe?" Dallas asked her. " IDK." Four-Bit responded. " I know you know where she is, she took my PHONE." Dallas said as she was held Four-Bit by the shirt. "DANIELLE! HELP, SHE BLEW HER ROCKER!" Four-Bit yelled as Dallas held her higher. Danielle came in with a soda from the fridge downstairs, and saw what was happening. " Now, Dallas, I know she's a pest and a wise cracker, but PUT HER DOWN!" Dallas threw Four-Bit down, but she safely landed on the sofa. " Where is Phoeb?" Dallas said bubbling up her anger. " In the closet." Danielle said as she dropped her soda when Dallas gave her that look. Four-Bit smirked, " So she scares you." Danielle rolls her eyes, " She scares everyone and so strict-" Suddenly, they heard a scream, and saw Phoebe being pulled by Dallas. " C'mon I just wanna talk." Dallas said as she pulled Phoebe's leg. "Never, your gonna kill me." Phoebe whined. Four-Bit tripped Dallas as she tugged on Phoebe. "Run kid!" Four-Bit yelled as she tussled with Dallas. Phoebe ran upstairs. Danielle locked the door, and Four-Bit let her go. " Calm down!" Danielle said as she charged for the door upstairs. " Why, I just want my phone." Dallas said cooling down in minutes. " Why didn't you help her with the stupid problem, even if Lily saw it she couldn't figure it out." Four-Bit said. " She would've figure it out on her own eventually." Dallas said. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Phoebe peered in the basement, " Is it safe?" "Yeah, Mel, c'mon." Four-Bit waved her over. Phoebe returned with the phone, and gave it to her. " Thanks." Dallas said blankly. "And.." Four-Bit glared at her. " And sorry for freakin' out on ya." Dallas finished. Phoebe sighed, " It's cool, cousin." Lily and Samantha arrived soon after Dallas' apology. " What happened here?" Samantha asked, then she looked at Dallas. Lily sat next to her cousins and said, " You to can't make can y'all?" " Shut up, Lilypad." Phoebe and Dallas said at the same time. Samantha said, "Anyways, I have surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Trip and Boy Troubles

"Well." Dallas said to Samantha, " Aren't ya goin' tell us." Samantha tried to hold her excitement, but Lily blurted it out. " Darn you, Sammy, we're goin' on a trip." Lily said finally. " Where exactly?" Dallas asked. " Who cares?" Danielle said shooting a look, " my dad wants to get me out of the house so my mom and him can have a pillow fight." Four-Bit snickered, " More like a mattress fight." Phoebe ears redden. "Oops, sorry Mel." Four-Bit said. "Anyways, do ya wanna come?" Samantha asked the girls. " Yeah!" they all said. " Ok, but we're missin' one greasers acception." "Johanna!" Phoebe said. Suddenly, Johanna came in. " How was the date?" Four-Bit asked as she sat on the couch. "It sucked. Horace is a vain grease, and I hate him and he hates me, but what's up in this basement?" " Girl, we're gonna on a trip." Danielle said. Johanna faced her, " Where?". Danielle shrugged and said, " Anyways, after that horrible date, can I beat up the guy for ya!" Danielle said as she rolled up her shirt's sleeves. "No, it's cool." Johanna smiled at her offer. " Ok, just call me if you change your mind." Danielle said as she pulled down her shirt's sleeves. "Again, we're goin' on the trip after we get out of school on Monday." Samantha said. " Ok." they all replied. " Party time." Lily said as she started to dance. "NO, it's sleepover." Johanna corrected Lily. They all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Begging To Go

The next morning all of the girls left for their houses to ask their dads if they could go on the trip...

At Dallas' house...

"Please," Dallas begged her 30 year old father, " it's just 4 weeks." Darry looked at her eyes, and noticed that she had a determine and hard look in her eyes ( almost like him). "No means No." Darryl replied to his daughter's eyes. Dallas mumbled something and went up stairs. "I. HATE. Him." she said into her pillow, as she fell on her bed. Suddenly she got a text from her boyfriend, Hayden. It said '**Hey babe, are ya goin' on the trip**'. Dallas text back and said, '**How does this sound "No means no." :(**' Hayden replied, '**Not good, but babe I'll call ya tonight**'. Dallas replied, '**Bye babe ;)**' Hayden finally said, '**Bi**'. Suddenly her mom came in with her laundry. "Oops, sorry mom, I didn't mean to left my laundry downstairs." Dallas said angrily. " It's ok, but aren't ya goin' on a trip with your cousins and your friends?" her mother asked her questionably. "Dad said 'No'" Dallas repiled sadly. " Well" her mother looked down the halls for Darryl, " you didn't ask me." Dallas brighten up. " Can I go?" Dallas said eagerly. "Yes, now get packed, but your goin' some places warm, so pack light clothes." her mother said as she walked down the halls. "Ok, and mom thanks." Dallas said as her mother walked down the hall. "Yeah!" Dallas said jumping on her bed, " I'm goin', I gotta text Sammy and Hayden!"

At Lily's house...

"Daddy," Lily called her dad from her bedroom, " can I as ya somethin' please." Sodapop peered into his daughter's room. "What is it, now?" Sodapop said as he apporoached his daughter. "You know Samantha is goin' on a trip-" Lily started her sentence. "And she has 6 more tickets to take your cousins and your friends. "Yeah, how did ya know?" Lily asked her dad. "Samantha just called 20 minutes ago." Sodapop repiled. "Ohh, can I go?" Lily asked. "It's fine with me, but it's your mom I'm worry who will say." Sodapop moaned. Lily groaned, " Does she have to know." Soda nodded. "Fine I'll ask her." Lily said as she got out of her bed. As she walked down the hall and down the steps to the living room, she saw her mother. "Mom..." Lily asked as she peered into the kitchen. "Yes, she said as Lily enter the kitchen. "Can I go on a trip with my friends and cousins for 5 weeks?" Lily asked quietly and quickly. " Yes" her mother said. "But mom- wait did you say yes?" Lily asked. "Yes now get packed." her mom said pushing her upstairs. "Awesome." Lily mouthed to herself as she entered her room and started to text Sammy.

At Samantha's house...

Samantha packed her bags already. "Dad, come here for a sec." Samantha said as she zipped her last bag. "Yes." her father came in. "I'm worried, what if the Socs are in the places that we're goin'?" Samantha looked down. Steve pulled his daughter in a bear hug. "It'll be fine, I promise. If not you know what to do." Steve said with a digusted look in his eyes. Samantha had the same look. "Thanks, dad. I'll see ya 5 weeks, ok." Steve nodded. As Steve walked down the hall, he was angry and still had a little hatred for the Socs.

At Danielle's house...

Danielle walked into her house to find her father waiting for her. "Ugh, what did I do know?" she mumbled to herself. "Notin'" Dally replied with a smirk. "What do you want, then ?" Danielle said getting angry. "A little birdy told me you were goin' on a trip." Dally repiled in his daughter's ear. Then she then she thought of Johanna. "Johanna..." Danny mumbled to herself. "Yeah, but do you wanna go?" Dally said in a soft, hard voice. "Yeah, but why do you care?" Danny said in her mother's soft voice. "Cuz I already have your stuff packed, kid, now go." Dally said. Danny smirked, " Thanks, dad love you and-" Danny said after being cutoff by her dad. Dallas rolled his eyes at his daugter look in her eyes, " And I packed your pistol." "Woohoo!" Danielle said running up stairs to her bedroom.

At Phoebe's house...

"But daddy-" Phoebe whined to her dad as he exited her bedroom. "No buts, your not goin', your too young. Suddenly she was picked up. "Ahhh!" Phoebe screamed. Ponyboy huffed, "Kirby put your little sister down." "Nope, she owes me." Kirby said as he hoisted her up by her leg. "Boy, I don't owe you, jack." Phoebe said angrily. "Yeah huh." Kirby said shaking her by her leg. "Put your sister down, boy." Ponyboy said as Kirby dropped her. Once she was released, she grabbed her curling iron and started to wave it a her brother. "Out of my room, or I'll burn ya Kirby." Phoebe said as her brother backed outt of her room. Ponyboy was surprised. "You can go, but just treat boys like you do Kirby." Ponyboy said rubbing her hair messing it up. "Yipee, 5 weeks without Kirby. Woo!" Phoebe jumped on her bed.

At Four-Bit's house...

"Katie, dinner's ready." Two-Bit called his witty daughter. Four-Bit raced downstairs, and said "Yay, food." Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Sine your mother is late, it'll be just us." "Ok, dad, but can I ask ya something?" Four-Bit said as she grabbed her plate of food. "Yeah what is it?" Two-Bit asked. "Me and the girls are goin' on a trip can I please go?" Two-Bit looked at his daughter, she was clearly old enough. "Sure, kid, you could use some fresh air, but no sleeping with anybody." Four-Bit rolled her eyes, "Ok ,dad, thanks." Four-Bit said beginning to eat. Two-Bit kissed her on her forehead. "Have fun." he said as he went to the living room. The only him and his daughter had in common was the love of Disney's Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

At Johanna's house...

Johanna played Monopoly with her little brothers, Blu and Ty, to try to forget about the horrible date on Saturday. "You cheatin'" Ty yelled at Blu. "No, you cheatin' Ty." Blu shot back. Ty suddenly jumped on Blu and they started to wrestle. Johanna laughed for a moment because she thought it was cute, but then they started to curse and using hurtful moves. "Hey, boys, break it up." Johanna said pulling her brothers apart. Then they stopped, and hopped on her. "Oh boys." Jill laughed as her brothers started to tickle her. When Johnny walked in, he picked her brothers up. "Time for bed, boys." Johnny said with both of the boys in his arms. "But I'm not tired." Blu yawned. "Me either." yawned Ty. "Yeah ya are, now off to bed." he said put the boys down. They both walked upstairs to their rooms. "Night, Jo." they both said. "Nite boys." Johanna waved to them. "Your a great babysitter." Johnny commented as he helped Johanna clean up the board game. "Thanks, can I ask ya somethin' dad?" Johanna asked her dad. "I know you wanna go out of town for 5 weeks." Johnny finished his daughter sentence. "Yea, how did ya know?" Johanna asked slightly confused. Johnny held up her IPhone 5. She had got a message from Phoebe that said, '**Are ya goin'? My dad said I could go! :)**' '**Oh, Phoeb, you can be such a dollface. ;)**' Johanna repiled in her text message. " You can go now pack before your mom and your brothers hear." Johnny said. " Thanks, dad, love ya." Johanna giving her dad a hug. She quickly ran upstairs and screamed into her Hello Kitty pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summer!

The Outsiders (except for Lily) went to school on the last day of school. Every class, Four-Bit had to do something to make the class laugh. Her boyfriend, Jeffery, joked about the teachers all day. At lunch, Four-Bit and Jeff were still at their wise cracking ways. "Shut your trap, Katie, it's only 11:00 am, we're out in 30 minutes. "Fine, but if ya call me Katie again, you won't see tomorrow, got it!" Four-Bit snapped at her. Sammy backed off, and the bell rang. "Summer!" as Johanna jumped on the desk. The girls waited outside of school for their boyfriends to say goodbye. Phoebe and Johanna sat and talked until... "Aha- wait Lloyd Stevenson is that you." Phoebe said as someone's arm were around her waist. "The one and only." Lloyd responded as he kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, Johanna felt a hand on her. "Rory Gate, I know it's you." Johanna looked up at the tan boy. "Well, excuse me, I thought I could make it up to my girlfriend from that horrible date." Rory said kissing his girlfriend full on the lips. Lloyd and Phoebe's ears reddened. They were both thee same age, and where very very clueless. Lily drove up in her convertible, and got out. "Hey guys," Lily greeted, " where's Kobe?" Lloyd smirked in Phoebe's hair. Suddenly, Lily screamed. "Hey Lilypad." Kobe greeted his scared girlfriend. " What is wrong with ya?" Lily said as he put her down. "Nothin' crazy about ya." Kobe gave a crooked grin. Out of the school, Four-Bit came out on Jefferey's shoulders. "Ya'll are lunatics." Johanna remarked at Four-Bit. "We know that." Jeffery gave his moviestar smile. Then Samantha and Jonah came out with them. " No ifs, ands, and buts about it, ya'll are lunatics." Jonah said. Jeff let Four-Bit down. "Well at least my girlfriend's fun." Jeff said as Jonah face turned red. "Boy ya lookin' like a tomato." Four-Bit said smirking. Jonah and Jeff were about to fight until Daniel and Tobey came out with Danielle and Dallas. "Hey no one is fightin' anyone." said Tobey. The group thought Tobey and Dallas were perfect for each other. Daniel smirked, "I wouldn't mind seein' a good fight." Tobey eyed Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Anyways boys were goin' on a trip, and we won't see ya for 5 weeks." Sammy annouced. "Aww, but why." Lloyd looked at Phoebe. Phoebe blushed, and Johanna helped her out. "Were goin' because we need fresh air from the Socs." Danielle pointed a finger, "True that, Jo, especially when she was mugged." "Yeah" Johanna shrugged. "Well have fun. We love you." the boys waved as the girls got into their cars. "Bye, guys, see you in 5 weeks. Believe us we'll text ya" the girls yelled and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Airport Troubles

"C'mon Four-Bit, we're gonna be late!" Samantha waved her hand at the dark brown headed girl in the crowded airport.

"Shut your trap, Sammy, I'm comin'" Four-Bit yelled as she finished her text to Jeff. As she walked in the crowded airport, she noticed a familiar red head. He was getting his ticket with his friends.

"Clarence?" she mouthed to herself. Suddenly, Clarence spotted her, but didn't wave. She understood; he was with his girlfriend Bobby and her Soc friends. Bobby's best friend, Rocky, was chatting with Bobby until they spotted Four-Bit. Bobby got mad and stuck her middle finger up to her. Four-Bit gasped and got mad. She started to apporoach the group, but was stopped by Dallas.

"C'mon girl, our flight leaves in 20 minutes." Dallas said as she pulled her arm.

"But Dallas-" Four-Bit stopped in mid sentence as Dallas dragged her. When they finally reached the waiting room for the flight, Four-Bit told them the news.

"Wait, their coming with us on our flights?" Lily questioned Four-Bit. Four-Bit nodded. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Copycats, I'll bet the white trash will get first class." Danielle mumbled under her breath. Johanna was quiet the whole time they were talking about the Soc noticed something wasn't right about Johanna.

"Jo, ya ok?" Phoebe asked as Johanna turned pale. Johanna motioned her over to sit next to her. Phoebe walked over.

"The girl, Bobby, she mugged me when I was 14... what if she does it again...maybe I should go home...with my dad...and my brothers..." Johanna said shaking all over. The other girls noticed.

"You ok Jo?" Samantha asked her as all the girls crowded around her. Johanna was turning back into her nomal color. Johanna took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, just give me some space, please." Johanna said as she walked over to the window where she saw a beautiful sunrise and the airplanes. The girls watched her.

"What, can't I look at a sunrise?" Johanna joked with the girls. They laughed. Johanna was back until Bobby and her Soc friends came in the room. The Socs eyed the Greasers and the Greaser eyed the Socs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Waiting

The Socs took their seats facing the Greasers. Bobby and Rocky took their seats in front of Johanna and Phoebe. Johanna and Phoebe was shaking, but not as much as Johanna. Bobby got her a piece of gum for her book bag. Johanna shook and stared.

"I remember you. I mugged you when you were only 14. No one here was there." Bobby leaned over as Johanna turned white as a ghost.

"Bobby, stop!" Phoebe yelled. Bobby smirked, and reached into her book bag. She revealed a switchblade. Phoebe gasped, and Johanna shivered.

"Bobby, touch them, you won't see next summer." Dallas warned. Lily cutted a frown in her head, and reached into her suitcase, and pulled a knife.

"Who's goin' make us?" Bobby said, "your nothing compared to us." Bobby said as she approached Dallas. Johanna got up from her seat, shivering.

"Bobby...leave 'em alone." Johanna said in a shaky voice. Bobby looked at the tan girl.

"Bout time ya started talkin', so ya brave now." Bobby said as she walked over with baby steps. Danny was about to get up until an another Soc (Lula) pushed her down. Bobby chuckled as she heard her loud thud to the carpet.

"Don't ya go any closer to her, ya hear!" Four-Bit mumbled. Rocky heard her comment.

"So if ya wanna talk, talk to meh." Rocky said grabbing her shirt collar. Lily jumped in.

"Let her go, white trash." Lily said to Rocky as she threw Four-Bit to the ground. Four-Bit got up, and went to her Mickey Mouse suitcase, and pulled her dad's switchblade. Suddenly, they heard a thud. It was Samantha and the Soc, Kelly, fighting.

"You know what Greases are? White trash with no money." Kelly said choking Samantha. Samantha jack kick her in the stomach.

"You know what a Soc is? White trash with sleazy and untameable girls. Suddenly, everyone stopped when the inter con came on calling their flight. Bobby grabbed Clarence, and the Outsiders noticed he was like his mother Cherry. He had hated fights. The Socs left, and the Greasers were safe...for now.

"We ready." Sammy said as she wiped blood from her lip. The girls nodded. Then they entered their flight with scars and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Unbearable Flight

"I can't take it anymore!" Four-Bit said screaming. Samantha glared at her.

"We've been here for 9 minutes or less. Text your hoodlum of a boyfriend we're gonna take off" Samantha said with her dad's hard stare.

"Fine, pushy." Four-Bit said as she took out her IPhone. The Socs were in first class, so they didn't have to worry about them. Johanna was still sacred, but Phoebe calmed her down.

"They're gonna mug me during our trips." Johanna mumbled into her knees. Phoebe patted her back.

"No they ain't cuz we're gonna protect ya." Phoebe said as Johanna started to cry. Phoebe sighed and looked at Danny in the other row.

"Danny." Phoebe whispered as Danielle ignored her. Phoebe got up and went over to her seat a pinched her arm.

"Ow- what the-, oh, how's Jo?" Danielle said rubbing her arm. Phoebe pointed to wear her and Johanna were sitting.

"Oh." Danielle said as she got up out her seat to see the shivering and crying Johanna. Danielle rubbed her back to calm her down. Johanna kept shivering and shivering.

"Danny, sing her your lullaby ya dad sung to ya when you were a baby." Phoebe suggested. Danny glared at Phoebe. She sighed. Danny gave in and started to sing until the inter con in the huge airplane came on. The plane will be taking off in 8 minutes. Danielle sung her the lullaby quickly. It instantly clamed her down. She was her peachy tan color. Danielle gave her a quick talk, and went to her seat with Dallas.

Phoebe asked, " What did she say?"

Johanna giggled, " Think Spongebob!" They both laughed, but they forgot Lily was in the front for them, sleeping. So they quieted down for the whole ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miami!

"Yay, I can't believe we're here!" Lily said after is got out of the plane. It was 9:00 pm. They were finally in Miami, their first destination.

"Party time! Let's hit the clubs." Four-Bit said dancing beside Johanna. Johanna giggled as Four-Bit grabbed her arm. Dallas stopped her.

"Hold on, girls, we need to rent our car." Dallas said laughing and holding Johanna's other arm. The girls got their bags and when to the basement. Samantha has rented a black Jeep.

"Wow, how do we pull this off at night." Danielle said admiring the vehicle. The girls laughed and got in.

"So where do y'all wanna sleep till the end of this week cuz we're goin' to our next destination?" Samantha asked the girls as they drove on the deserted road. The girls started thinking.

"Holiday Inn.?" Phoebe asked the girls. The girls agreed, and they were off to the nearest Holiday Inn. After 20 minutes of searching, they found the hotel.

"Nice." Johanna said as she and the girls entered the building. When they were in, they bumped into the Socs. Johanna started turning pale again. The girls stared at the Socs, and they stared back.

"Ummm, girls let's partner up to a room, OK, I call Johanna." Phoebe said as she grabbed Johanna.

" I call Dallas." Danielle said grabbing Dallas.

"Ok I'll take Sammy and Four-Bit." Lily said. The girls got in line after the Socs.

"Three rooms, please." Phoebe asked the hotel manager. After they got their rooms, each of them got their hotel key. Their rooms were on the top floor, and were right next to each other. After the girls settled into their rooms, they went to Johanna's and Phoebe's room to talk.

"They follow us anywhere!" Danielle screamed as she drew her knife into the pillow.

"I think it's a coincidence, or purposely." Johanna suggested as she took Danielle's knife away. The girls started thinking until Johanna and Phoebe started yawning.

"Oh we better go." Four-Bit said after she heard an another yawn.

"I callin' it a night girls, we'll do this tomorrow, ok" Phoebe said as the girls started to leave. The girls said goodnight and Phoebe and Johanna fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Party Time

"Phoebe!" Johanna said throwing her pillow towards her. As soon as the pillow hit her, she was awake.

"What the- Jo!" Phoebe said as Johanna started jumping on her bed.

"C'mon it's our first day in Miami, and tonight we're partyin'," Johanna said eagerly, "So now that it's 12:00 pm, we have to shop for the club so get up."

"Fine." Phoebe said getting up. Phoebe washed up, and got dressed. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Phoebe." she said as she answered her IPhone. It was Lloyd.

"Phoebe, are ya still on the plane?" Lloyd asked her.

"No, I'm in Miami!" Phoebe told her worried boyfriend.

"You said you would call-" Lloyd said as her was being cut off by Johanna.

"Lloyd, Mel has to talk to ya later, bye." Johanna said as she hung up Phoebe's phone.

"What did I tell you about distrubin' my phone calls?" Phoebe asked her with hands on hips.

"What did I tell you about we're goin' somewhere and we need to get READY!" Johanna said mimicking her friend pose and tone. Johanna dragged Phoebe out the door. The girls were in the lobby waiting for them.

"What y'all so long?" Four-Bit asked Johanna. Johanna glared at Phoebe.

"She was talkin' to her bf in the bathroom." Johanna said dragging her friend once more. When the girls got into the car, they drove to the mall called 'BOOM BOOM BAM'. The girls stared at the huge mall.

"Whoa." Danielle said as they got out of the car.

"This mall is huge." Dallas said as they walked into the mall. After 2 hours or so, their hands where fulled with bags. They were amazed how many things were in that mall. They showed each other their stuff as they drove back to the hotel. It was 6:00 pm when they got back.

"We gotta get ready!" Four-Bit said excitedly. After 40 minutes, the girls were ready. Four-Bit wore her gray Mickey Mouse one shoulder top with a black cami under it, black jeans, her Minnie Mouse necklace, and her Black Converse high tops. Samantha wore her scarlet mini dress, denim shorts under the dress, and red flats. Phoebe wore her Aercombie hoodie, shorts, and her new Jordans. Johanna wore her pink bean bag cap, her hot pink camiosole, blue jeans, and her light brown Timberlands. Dallas wore her white tie up dress with brown belt and her brown sandals. Danielle wore her gentleman's cap, blue jeans, her black Uggs, and her black Aero hoddie. Finally, Lily wore her green dress with her green high tops.

"Ok we ready?" Samantha said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, lets go" They all said. As they drove, they finally found a club called 'The Nightly Triple'.

"Wow that place is jumpin'!" Danielle said getting out of the car. When they got in the club, everything was in there.

"Four-Bit! Where ya goin'?" Sammy said as Four-Bit walked away.

"To try some Vodka." Four-Bit said as she walked to the bar. The girls remembered Four-Bit was like her father. Johanna pulled Phoebe.

"C'mon Phoebe lets dance!" Johanna said as she started dancing. They were playing the song 'Gold Digger' by: Kayne West. Lily was invited to dance by a man by the name of Henry.

"No, I have a boyfriend." Lily said turning him down. He walked away, and then she noticed the Soc, Clarence, was at her table.

"Clar?" Lily asked. Clarence was about to get up, but Lily stopped him.

"Clarence Valance, why are you here?" Lily asked the red head. He didn't budge until Danny came over and pulled her blade.

"Fine, the Socs are planning to sabotage Johanna and Phoebe on the dance floor. When Clarence said that Dallas, Lily, and Sammy saw 2 girls Socs.

"We have to save them! Danny, use ya pistol to clear out this place!" Samantha pointed at her. Danielle nodded at go on the table and shot 6 bullets into the air. Each of the girls got on the table.

"Where's Four-Bit?" Lily asked until she saw Four-Bit being carried by 2 men. Lily did her cheerleader jump and got half-drunken Four-Bit.

"Thanks, Lily pad." Four-Bit said with half of her sense. Lily nodded at Dallas. Dallas hopped off the table and searched for Jo and Mel.

"Ahhh!" Johanna screamed as Rocky threw her. Danielle and Sammy caught her. Bobby got a glimpse of Phoebe. Phoebe started running through the crowed people, but the Socs caught her.

"Danny, Dallas, Lily!" Phoebe screamed to her best friends.

"Shut her up!" Bobby yelled over the crowds of screaming people. Danny hit Rocky in the back of her head with her pistol. Then she pointed it to Bobby.

"Get away from her or I'll shoot ya." Danny said helping Phoebe up. Bobby pulled her switchblade, and threw it. It slashed Danny's leg.

"Ahhh! Dallas!" Danny screamed as she hit the ground of the club. Dallas hopped in.

"Leave 'em alone Bobby!" Dallas yelled. Bobby charged at Dallas, but Dallas hit her with the pistol. Bobby fell with a loud thud. The girls left and took Danny and Phoebe to the nearest hospital. At the hospital, Phoebe passed out. Danny had her cut switched up, and Phoebe was sacred when she awoke.

"Y'all alright?" Four-Bit asked the shivering Phoebe.

"Of course." Phoebe said in her shaky voice, and she noticed she was still in her party clothes.

"Well, we're takin' you back to the hotel." Four-Bit said calming her down, " so you can relax and we can get back to vacation. Ok." Phoebe nodded surely. After Danny and Phoebe was out, the girls went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beaches and Cat Fights

"Phoebe?" Johanna said to the awaking Phoebe.

"Yeah." Phoebe repiled. Johanna hugged her, but she squeezed her a little tight.

"Jo, let go! Now!" Phoebe yelled as she tighten the hug. Johanna let go.

"Sorry, but after that incident at the club, we're never goin' back, but since we brought a pistol we're banned" Johanna said with smirk. Phoebe laughed.

"Where are we goin' today then?" Phoebe asked. Johanna gave a crooked grin. Phoebe knew that grin, it was something risky.

"To the beach!" Johanna said as she pulled out their bathing suits. Phoebe sighed.

"I need to text Lloyd!" Phoebe cried out as she searched for her phone. Johanna had it.

"Lloyd call you six times this morrning." Johanna said as she handed her the phone. Phoebe looked through her phone. Lloyd had text and called six times.

"Ugh." Phoebe said pulling a pillow to her face. Johanna pulled her out of bed. She fell with a loud thud.

"Ow, Jo, let me go!" Phoebe yelled. Johanna ignored her a threw into the bathroom.

"Get ready! Were leavin' at 2:30!" Johanna called from the bedroom. Suddenly Four-Bit burst into the room. Four-Bit was wearing her Mickey Mouse bikini with red sandals.

"Y'all ready yet?" Four-Bit asked them. Johanna pointed to the bathroom. Four-Bit nooded, and ran out of the room. After 24 minutes, Phoebe was in her yellow and orange bikni with matching

flipflops. Johanna was in her navy blue open sided swimsuit, and she grabbed her and Phoebe's beach bag and was out the door. Once downstairs, Four-Bit was waiting for them with Danielle, who was in her jet black chest crossed bikni. The other girls weren't downstairs yet. Danny still had her gruesome cut, but it recovered well since yesterday.

"Hey girlies." Four-Bit said as she played Temple Run on her phone. Johanna laughed. Every since the App Store created Temple Run, Four-Bit had been aaddicted to it since she got it. Danny looked at Phoebe.

"You ok, kid?" Danny said with her dad's smirk. Phoebe nodded and grinned. Then Dallas ran downstairs. She was in her white open backed swimsuit wearing her white sandals to match.

"Samantha is after me!" Dallas yelled as she hid behind the sofa Four-Bit and Danielle had been sitting. Johanna smirked.

"Why is she after ya anyway, and why do you have snadals?" Phoebe asked.

"Cuz she was takin' to long so I hid her new red sandals." Dallas said giggling. Then she heard stomping and loud thuds. It was Samantha dragging Lily. Sammy was red as a cherry, and was looking for Dallas.

"Where is she!" Sammy yelled at Danny. Danny gave her a hard stare, and Sammy backed off. When she spotted Dallas, she dropped Lily. She landed with a loud thud. Johanna and Phoebe helped her up.

"Give me my sandals, Dallas!" Sammy screamed. Dallas gave up, and gave her the sandals. Samantha put them on and mumbled a curse word.

"Just like her daddy." Johanna mumbled to herself. Samantha looked in her direction, and Johanna turned pale. Samantha was wearing her red, blue, and white striped bikni with her red sandals, and Lily wore a green and pink swimsuit with her pink high tops.

"You ok, Lily?" Phoebe asked. Lily looked into her bathing suit, and shook her head. She had been bruised by the stairs. Johanna and Phoebe sighed.

"We ready?" Samantha asked. The girls smiled and nodded. The girls backed in the Jeep, and drove to nearest beach, which was 'Khaki Khaki'. When they reached the beach, the girls gasped. It was so beautiful.

"Whoa, let's roll, girls!" Danny said grabbing her surfboard. The girls settled in a spot with a picnic table. Phoebe laid down a beach blanket, and Lily build a sand castle. Johanna set the radio on the table, and pressed the play button. It played 'Go' by: The McClain Sisters. Johanna wanted to sing, but it was a group number. So she grabbed Phoebe and Johanna because Danny, Dallas, Four-Bit, and Samantha were surfing.

"C'mon it would be fun y'all." Johanna said jumping on the picnic table.

"Yeah, it would! Phoebe you dig." Lily said jumping on the table with her. Phoebe gave an unsure look, and jumped on the table.

"Great, lets replay the song." Johanna said as she clicked the button on the radio. As soon as the music started they all sung:

_Beginning of music number_

_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go (2x)_

_Lily:_

_Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising,_

_On the horizion, yeah,walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding the spaceship is landing. Now there's no going back,back, back, back, back, back, No, there;s no going back, back,back,back, back, back._

_All: _

_I don't see red lights, I just see 'Go', I don't do stop signs, I don't hear 'No'. Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die. Don't be scared just Go (16x). Don't think about it Go (16x)._

_Johanna:_

_Everyone I know feels like the planets spinning faster and faster. Straight for disaster,no, shining through the pressure,'cause the way we deal with it will define us, pressure makes diamonds. Now, there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back, back. No, there's no going back, back, back, back,back,back._

_All:_

_I don't see red lights, I just see 'Go', I don't do stop signs, I don't hear 'No'. Jump and don't look down that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die. Don't be scared just Go (16x). Don't think about it Go (16x)._

_Phoebe:_

_I feel in the air tonight, I'm saving my life...and the dark igniting, and no one's stopping now, I'm living my dream,and your all invited!_

_All:_

_I don't see red lights, I just see Go, I don't do stop signs, I don't hear No. Jump and don't look down that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die. Don't be scared just Go (16x). Don't think about Go (16x)._

_All:_

_Go where you go (4x). Go, Go,Go,Go,Go,Go,Go,Go (2x)_

_End of song number_

The girls laughed, and didn't noticed that they drew an audience. The audience cheered, and the group bowed. As they passed through the crowd, they joined their friends.

"How were the waves?" Lily asked Four-Bit. Four-Bit whipped her wet hair.

"Awesome, like the number, totally improved my surfing." Four-Bit laughed. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Johanna asked Sammy. Samantha turned away. Four-Bit giggled, and Samantha just pouted.

"She's mad cuz we beat her at surfin'" Danny laughed. Samantha pouted longer until she saw the Socs!

Bobby stared and apporached them with her friends.

"She doesn't give up!" Four-Bit laughed as she pulled out her switchblade.

"Hold off, Four-Bit, lets see what they want." Dallas said hold up her hand. Four-Bit put her switchblade away. The girls made face-to-face with the Socs.

"That's it, I want a fight here and now!" Bobby shouted at Dallas.

"Girl, how bout you back up." Dallas said getting angrier by the minute. She was just like her dad. No one was talking to her like that. When Bobby stepped closer, Dallas punched her. That set a fight off and Johanna and Phoebe were lifted by the Socs, Lula and Rhonda. Danny fliped the Soc, Daniela, onto the ground and started choking her. Johanna jackkicked and uppercutted Lula, who was holding Phoebe. As soon as she dropped Phoebe, Phoebe kicked Rhonda in the stomach. Lilyy and Samantha ganged up on the Socs, Kelly and Michelle. Bobby swung a punch at Dallas but missed her, and Dallas kicked her hard in the back. Four-Bit punched and broke Rocky's nose, and Rocky broke Four-Bit's arm. After Rocky broke Four-Bit's arm, Four-Bit slashed her with her switchblade.

"Ahhh!" Rocky said as Four-Bit cutted her silky stomach. Four-Bit backed up with her good arm.

"Payback for Bobby slashing Danny!" Four-Bit screamed as she rubbed her broken arm. After Dallas' last punch at Bobby, they retreated.

"Leave us alone!" Dallas yelled as they ran off. The group turned to Four-Bit's broken arm.

"Ya alright Four-Bit." Danny asked as she helped Four-Bit up with her good arm.

"Yeah take me to the hospital. So we can get on to L.A." Four-Bit said shaking. The girls had forgetten, it had been a week. They rushed Four-Bit to the hospital, and had her cast put on, The doctor said her cast could come off when she got to L.A. When night reached, the girls packed up, picked Four-Bit up from the hospital, turned in the Jeep, and caught their plane was on their way to L.A.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

L.A.

At 9:30 pm, The gang arrived in L.A's airport. The gang was glad to be out of Miami because of what happened while they were there. Los Angeles was so much more excitable.

"Well, we're here, let's go get Four-Bit's cast off." Danny said as she looked at Four-Bit's arm.

"Yeah, I'm goin' crazy just lookin' at it!" Four-Bit said as she looked at the cast her friends signed.

"We need our car first, girls." Dallas said pointing to the basement. This time the girls got a BMW, and they gasped when it had V.I.P tag on the rear view mirror.

"I guess we're very important people." Lily laughed. The girls got in a drove Four-Bit to the hospital. Once they were at the hospital, Four-Bit's arm had completely healed.

"Awesomeness, I have my left arm back!" Four-Bit cheered. The girls laughed, and almost forgot they needed a place to stay for the second week. The gang looked at Phoebe, and she shrugged and then suggested the same place they stayed in Miami. The girls nodded, and eventually found an another Holiday Inn.

"We're swicthin' roommates, girls," Samantha said grabbing Lily, "I call Lily."

"I'll room with Four-Bit." Phoebe said locking arm with Four-Bit. Four-Bit gave her famous crooked smile. Suddenly, a red head walked in the hotel.

"I take Jo." Danny said as she grabbed and tickled Johanna on the neck.

"Stop it, Danny." Johanna said hitting Danielle's hand away. The red head turned looked at them and quickly turned his head.

"Wait, that red looks familiar." Phoebe said as she walked up to the boy in the red leather jacket. Phoebe walked up to the red head.

"Excuse me, do I know yo- Clarence!" Phoebe said shocked. Clarence took the leather jacket off and put it in his bag.

"Hi, Phoebe, go get the girls, need to tell them something about the Socs." Clarence said as Phoebe turned and motioned her friends over. The gang came over and stared at Clarence.

"Whatda ya want pretty boy?" Danny said curling his hair with her hair. Clarence waved her away, but she ignored him and kept twirling his hair with her forefinger.

"Danny, leave him alone." Johanna said anxiously, "Clarence, what is it?"

Clarence sighed and looked at Phoebe and Johanna.

"The Socs are coming for you two." Clarence said walking away, "Bobby wants the youngest greaser and an another fight, bye." Clarence walked out the door. Phoebe fainted, and the girls gasped.

"Excuse me," the hotel manager said to Dallas, "are you Phoebe Curtis?"

"No, I'm her cousin." Dallas said as she fanned her unconscious cousin. The hotel manager handed Dallas the note. Dallas stared at it. It was Phoebe's name in cursive on an envelope.

"Make sure she gets it, young lady." the manager said as he walked away. Dallas stuck her middle finger up, and looked down at the unconscious Phoebe.

"Let's get our rooms and we'll meet in Four-Bit's room later once Phoebe's awake, then we'll open the letter." Dallas said. The girls nodded, and got their rooms. After under packing, the crowded in Phoebe's and Four-Bit's room. Phoebe was conscious after 50 minutes.

"Ya alright, Mel." Johanna asked her.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Phoebe asked. The gang looked at each other, and was wondering whether or not they should tell her.

"The Socs want a rematch." Lily gave in, "Bobby, you, and us." Phoebe gasped and almost fainted again, but Sammy stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sammy said holding her up. Dallas gave her the letter, and Phoebe stared at it.

"'It's from that hot red headed Soc, Clarence." Danny said with a smirk. The gang looked at her.

"What!" Danielle said with a hard stare, "Even tough girls find love." Dallas rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of the suspense, open the darn letter. Screw what ever their sayin'" Four-Bit said to Phoebe. Phoebe opened the letter, and then handed it to Johanna.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked Phoebe.

"It's in cursive, I can't read cursive." Phoebe said, "Johanna can though." Johanna began to read:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_The Socs want an another rematch tomorrow at 'My My Kiwi' beach at 2:00 pm, but the problem is that one of you may get killed. I tried stopping Bobby and Rocky, but of course they never listen to Myrien or me. I'm so sorry, but weapons aren't allowed. Also, I'll let you know this for a fact, I'll be a spy for the Greasers. If you want me to my number is right here: 1-708-921-8967. Bye!_

_-Clarence :(_

The gang gasped after Johanna finished reading.

"Bobby..." Danny mumbled.

"Danny, now isn't the time, let's go to bed, we havev to meet the brats tomorrow." Johanna said calming her down. The girls went to their rooms and waited for the worst of tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Some Nights and Beach Fights

Phoebe didn't and couldn't sleep at night. She was so worried about the rumble between to groups. The gang woke her up this morning, and noticed that she was pale. Four-Bit was wearing her Minnie Mouse tank top, blue denim shorts, and red converse high tops. Lily was in a white t-shirt, jean skirt, and white gladiator sandals. Samantha was wearing black cami, black leggings with a skirt, and to top it all off sliver flats. Danielle wore her comeback yellow boots, brown capris, and a yellow tank. Johanna wore her orange bean bag hat, jeans, Timberlands, and her orange shirt. Dallas wore her navy blue dress with black shorts underneath and matching sneakers.

"Phoebe today's the day." Lily said as her cousin turned whiter. Phoebe had no choice, she got up and went to the bathroom. After 20 minutes, Phoebe looked fresh. She was wearing her Hollister shirt, blue shorts, with black converse. The gang was surprised because she looked so tired. The group piled into the car, and were on their way to 'My My Kiwi' Beach. Bobby and her gang were their already. Bobby walked up to the Greasers.

"Ready?" Bobby said with a smirk. Dallas nodded.

"Bobby, we're gonna beat these suckers!" Rocky laughed as she smirk at Four-Bit. Bobby turned her head to talk to Rocky until she was sucker punched by Danielle.

"Big mistake." Bobby said glaring at Danielle. Suddenly, Daniella ran up behind Danielle and Danny flipped her over her shoulder on top of Bobby. That set off the fight. Kelly, the soc, tackled Lily. Samantha threw Kelly onto the ground hard, and Michelle started to choke Samantha. Lily hit Michelle with a rock in her head. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Johanna punched Rhonda in her stomach and kick her in the mouth. Rocky bit Four-Bit, and Four-Bit kicked her in the head hardly. Lula started to drown Phoebe, but Dallas scratched her and Lily kicked in the water. Phoebe whipped her wet hair.

"Thanks..." Phoebe shivered. Bobby looked at Phoebe, and smirked.

"Run to Four-Bit, Phoebe!" Dallas yelled. Phoebe nodded and started to run. She was a pretty fast runner because she was in Track and Field. As soon as she made it to Four-Bit, Four-Bit punched Bobby and Phoebe punched Rocky. Bobby back flipped up, and approached Phoebe. Four-Bit flipped out her switchblade. Suddenly all the attention of the fight went to them.

"Bobby, I have a blade, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Four-Bit yelled holding Phoebe in her right arm.

"Shut up, Four-Bit, you'll never use that on me!" Bobby laughed. Something hit Four-Bit while Bobby was snickering. She was drunk like Four-Bit was in Miami. Four-Bit threw her blade at the side of her belly, and it cut her. Bobby still snickered and fainted.

"Is she dead?" Phoebe asked Four-Bit. Four-Bit approached Bobby's body, and held her head to her chest and heard a heartbeat.

"She ain't dead." Four-Bit laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Rocky asked Four-Bit. Four-Bit wiped the blood from Bobby's leg in the ocean.

"She's drunk and fainted, so we win by default." Four-Bit said as she put her switchblade away. The Greasers nodded at the Socs, and the Socs returned the favor with a look of approval at Greasers. Rocky picked up Bobby, and the Socs left.

"Finally, y'all I think it's time to return to Tulsa." Danny said as she watched the Socs drive away. The girls nodded and laughed. Sammy called her father to reschedule the flight.

"Sam, are you guys sure?" Steve asked his daughter.

"Yeah." Sam said dryly. She hated when her dad called her Sam. He made it sound like a boy's name. Her dad called the airport and cancelled the week's flight to today. The girls packed up all their stuff. They didn't mind leaving 3 weeks early. They missed their boyfriends, parents, and annoying brothers. At 8:30 pm, the girls were back in Tulsa.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Home At Last

"Daddy." Phoebe said running to her father and giving him a bear hug. Ponyboy hugged her back tightly. Phoebe waved as her friends and cousins drove away.

"I'm glad your home, Kirby missed you." Ponyboy joked. Phoebe looked at Kirby, who was sitting on the porch, he was smiling. Phoebe hugged him tightly and Kirby hugged her back.

"I miss torturing you." Kirby said. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and then laughed because he tickled her side.

"Stop it, Kirby, I need to see Lloyd." Phoebe said breaking from her brother's hug.

"He's in your room." Kirby chuckled.

"You called him." Phoebe said smirking. Kirby laughed, and Phoebe gave him an another hug and ran into the house.

"Hi Mom!" she yelled into the kitchen. Phoebe ran to her room, and found Lloyd sleeping. Phoebe kissed him on the lips, and he woke up instantly.

"Phoebe your back." Lloyd said pulling her to the bed. Phoebe laughed.

"Shouldn't you be at home, Lloyd Stevenson?" Phoebe laughed as Lloyd kissed her down her neck.

"My mom doesn't care about me or my sister." Lloyd said stopping for a moment. Phoebe winced as she heard what Lloyd told her. Lloyd looked at her, and sighed.

"It's ok, Phoebe, I'm ok and sister is ok." Lloyd said kissing Phoebe. Phoebe moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. When 9:00 came, Lloyd went back home.

"This vacation was amazing!" she said her pillow.


End file.
